A Meeting Of Minds
by GWolf
Summary: Tamers: Two dark dgimon have a quick encounter


Takes place in Tamers, between Beelzemon's arrival, and his fight with Gallantmon. It's not very good, but I wrote it really, really fast and in a most hurried fashion. Might do a better version latter.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine

The MetalTyrannomon swung its claw, striking the smaller digimon in the chest. But, even though he was only a fraction of the dinosaur's size, the human sized digimon didn't so much as flinch. Grinning he pulled a pistol from its holster, and aiming for the dinosaur's head, pulled the trigger. A second later, the MetalTyrannomon exploded in a cloud of data, which rose into the air for a moment, before being sucked into the smaller digimon's body. Briefly his body glowed, before the light dissipated and his shoulders dropped in release. Straightening, Beelzemon flexed. Absorbing an ultimate was so much more satisfying then the rookies and champions he usually encountered. Made him feel stronger. Smiling to himself, he turned and hopped back on his bike. But, as he leaned forward to turn the ignition, he fore, and in one swift movement, drew a gun and pointed it behind him. With out looking round Beelzemon said, "Not smart pal. You gotta death wish or something?" From behind there was a low chuckle, as a voice replied, "I'm merely curious as to the stories". Beelzemon turned round in his seat to see a black digimon, slightly taller then he was. He had a shield on his back, yellow hair and eyes, three sharp looking horns, and dangerous looking claws. "What stories?"

"There are rumours going around about a terrible digimon, so powerful one can stand against him."

Beelzemon grinned, but the grin vanished as the digimon continued, "I'm disappointed to see the stories are nothing but fairy tales"

"You better watch your mouth pal. I'm gonna absorb you're data. But I can end it fast or slow".

The black digimon chuckled again. He had no mouth but his eyes smiled. "I have no intention of dying. I came hoping to find a worthy opponent. But you are nothing more then a bully, hardly worth my time". He turned, and started to walk away. For a moment, Beelzemon watched him leave, then his hand started to shake, and he snarled, rage spreading across his face, "No one turns his back on me! _Double Impact!"_

The bullets shot forward, but in an instant, the digimon had swung round, lashing out with a claw, and deflecting them. For a moment he held the pose, before standing up straight. "Very well, if you're that eager, I will give you an opportunity", he said.

"You got a name, big mouth".

"BlackWarGreymon".

Beelzemon grinned for a moment, and then threw the bike into gear. As the bike rushed forward, he swung his claws, but BlackWarGreymon shot into the air, dodging them. For a moment he hovered, before rocketing down. Before Beelzemon could react, BlackWarGreymon swung a claw, catching him in the chin and throwing him from the bike. He skidded across the dirt, slamming back first into a rock wall. Shakily he got to his feet, then, slowly, a grin spread across his face. "Finally, I get to test out my power for real". He charged, slamming into the other digimon. Pushing with his shoulder he slammed a fist into BlackWarGreymon's side, over and over. The black digimon gave a grunt of pain as each blow connected, but instead of being knocked flying as Beelzemon had expected, he dug his heels into the dirt, bringing the charge to halt. He threw his claws under Beelzemon's arms, and with a roar threw him into the air. Beelzemon yelled as he rose and then fell again. Beneath him BlackWarGreymon leaped into the air, and began to spin. _Black Tornado! _A massive whirlwind appeared, sucking the demon digimon into it and throwing him out with such force, the ground cracked from the impact. BlackWarGreymon stopped spinning as Beelzemon got groggily to his feet.

"I…I ain't down yet"

"You are weak".

Beelzemon snarled, "Stop calling me that". He stood, shaking slightly and glared at the dark digimon. "Stop saying I'm weak. I'm strong. I'm the strongest there is. And I'm gonna keep getting stronger, until no one will ever call me weak again!!!!" Beelzemon leaped into the air, talons first. BlackWarGreymon watched his attack with an air of detachment. "Such a fool…very well, if you are strong then stop this!" _Terra Destroyer!!!!!! _A massive ball of red energy formed in his hands. Beelzemon looked in horror as BlackWarGreymon swung. He was in the air, he couldn't dodge. He couldn't do anything but watch it rush towards. All he could do was let it hit, and scream in agony. Beelzemon dropped, a smouldering charred wreck, unable to struggle, barely able to life his head, as BlackWarGreymon, landed and held him down with his foot. "You survived. Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought. But you are no warrior".

Coughing, Beelzemon said, "I am!! I'm the greatest there is!"

"Why is it so important to you to be the strongest?"

"The only things that matters to a digimon is fighting that's why. All that matters is fighting, becoming more powerful, becoming the best".

BlackWarGreymon looked at him, and saw a shadow of the past

_I don't understand you. __Why do you have to fight when we could be friends?_

_Friendship is weakness. Fighting, struggle, that is my life_

"Your view….is flawed".

He drew back, allowing Beelzemon to sit up. "You fight to b stronger. You have no purpose. Fighting for the sake of fighting is not the way a warrior fights. Whether you fight to rule, or fight to protect, you must have a weakness"

"You sound like one of those wimpy digimon who tie themselves to humans"

BlackWarGreymon's eyes smiled, "Do I?" He turned, and began to walk away. Beelzemon coughed as he yelled, "Hey, where are ya going? We're not done yet!!!!"

BlackWarGreymon kept walking, but called back as he left, "I had someone teach me the lesson that needed to be taught. May you be as lucky. Come to me again when you have become a true warrior".

And so, Beelzemon watched him vanish from sight, unable to follow, and he was left with a strange disquieting feeling…which only grew.


End file.
